


Two Sips of Whiskey

by jojo_joe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 每次重生之后，特工威士忌总会栽进他的发情期。





	Two Sips of Whiskey

威士忌睁开眼，他的太阳穴一抽一抽地疼，从身上散发出来的信息素味道让自己都懵了两秒，恍惚间仿佛裹在甜腻腻的粉色蘑菇云里被原地炸得尘土飞扬。他晕得有点想吐，这个感觉该死的熟悉——像是又一枚子弹送进了脑袋里。  
但即便是个重生后就直接进入发情期的欧米茄, 威士忌还是保持着合众国特工应有的素养。他一咕噜爬起来，认出这里还是那个该死的毒枭餐厅，红色的吧台和甩在地上的红色手提箱，自己的牛仔帽落在地砖上。好极了。  
他的视线还有些重影，鼓膜后的一百颗酒心巧克力正兴高采烈地玩碰碰车，波本的填充馅从脆壳里爆出来，汁水四溢地撞进那混沌一团的脑浆里。但这不妨碍他身手矫捷地跳下餐桌，眼中除了目标再无其他，甚至没有想过自己为什么会躺在这里、先前两个该死的英国佬怎么不见了。直到他的靴跟刚踩上平地就被一股力道毫不留情地掼回桌面，尾骨隔着牛仔裤在滑溜溜的桌面上转了个角度，这时候威士忌才看见坐在沙发里的加拉哈德——年轻的那个。  
“嗨。”艾格西说。他没戴眼镜，鼻翼微微张着，扩大的瞳孔把蓝绿的眼底融成灰蒙蒙的深色，看起来像极了第一次狩猎前蓄势待发的狼崽。  
威士忌没答话，制住他的手掌从肩膀移上了咽喉、不轻不重地卡在那儿，像是个随时能扭断他颈椎的威胁。讨人厌的雪松味道钻进了鼻腔，不用回头也能知道是谁。  
“你现在大可以去毁了那只箱子，再把你的帽子捡回来。”年长的加拉哈德贴在耳后，呼吸隔着衬衫领口沁进脉搏，一字一拖的英腔让他变得更加讨厌，威士忌甚至想给他设立一只记分牌，然后直接扣成负分。  
“闭嘴，蝴蝶佬。”他不情不愿地承认发情期的确会让他注意力分散又脾气恶劣，每根神经都尖叫着打一架或者打一炮，但这个男人的确很明白怎样不费吹灰之力把他逼到发毛。  
那只手虚握在喉结上，随着吞咽上下抚摸出滑动的弧线。威士忌认定这就是极限了，他猛地向后甩开肩膀，撩开下摆摸向身后的套索，同时脚踝卡在桌沿借力将自己向外拉拽——然后摸了个空。  
“你是想用那根跳绳切开箱子吗？”艾格西同时从自己的座位里滑了出来，机敏得像只见鬼的猎犬，得意洋洋地撑着桌面直接抵住了他的退路，脸上是与前任加拉哈德如出一辙的戏谑表情，而威士忌甚至懒得再纠正自己武器的正确名称。  
“那位女士毁灭世界的计划已经被解决了，”哈利也站起了身，威士忌能感觉到他的胸口逐渐抵住了后背，一边膝盖跪上桌面，就贴在他腰后不远的地方，“这个问题你不用再费心。”  
师徒情真是见鬼，威士忌还从来没见过两个阿尔法能相处得这么融洽。艾格西扶着桌角一点点往前倾过来，手掌两边摁住他的膝盖，顺着牛仔裤内侧的缝线摸到了底，动作几乎算得上下流。  
“但是这个，”他隔着布料揉进会阴的位置，一次往下一点，大家都心知肚明最后的目的地已经湿成了怎样的一塌糊涂，但他偏要说出来，“你不打算解决一下吗？”

说实话，艾格西第一次在全息影像里见到威士忌的时候，连“他的第二性别是什么”的边都没想过。他见过的特工们几乎都是气势汹汹的阿尔法，所以在送走了耍枪花又吐槟榔的龙舌兰后，艾格西顺着香槟“带你看看我最好的资深特工”的手势转过视线，这就像是个彻头彻尾的默认。  
他一开始甚至以为是自己闻错了，但那点若有若无的甜香丝丝缕缕地缠上他的鼻子，挠得毛头小子心尖发痒。以至于在疑惑越积越深、最后不得不吞吞吐吐问出来之后，得到的回答差点让艾格西呛死在自己的马丁尼里。  
威士忌举起杯子正准备喝，听见那边戏剧化的噗声也只是轻描淡写地挑起半边眉毛，露出个“所以呢，孩子”的表情，一耸肩仰头清空了自己的子弹杯。  
“孩子，我劝你好好看看身后那几桌看过来的视线。或者特指看向我的，因为真的没人会在这盯着一个乳臭未干的大男孩儿。”这个牛仔甚至悠哉悠哉地招呼酒保递来一条毛巾，抹干净了他刚喷出来的一片狼藉，不理会艾格西那句“我一直觉得他们是想挑事”的虚弱嘟囔，口气事不关己到了极点，“那像是在打量一个阿尔法的眼神吗？”  
所以在几个小时后的皮卡车里，威士忌让他打开盒子里的安全套时，那个白色的小包装吓得他措手不及，只差一点就扔出了车外。而这个男人的小臂还继续搭在艾格西的椅背上，空气里飘来的味道是杯咕嘟气泡的甜酒，他笑起来的模样格外恶劣得让艾格西牙痒痒。  
“我以为这玩意儿会更大一点，”当时的他只能苍白地试图挽回一局，“还是说你们只会用到这种尺寸？”

“我有点遗憾把那个安全套用掉了，真的。”艾格西在试图打开他时轻轻松松就进到了第二指节，穴口紧箍着指骨，而内里柔软湿滑得像是个不真实的春梦，他得意忘形到吹了个流氓哨，手指微曲就带出了一个黏糊糊的水声。  
嘘。哈利很快制止了他即将脱缰的骚话连篇，顺便摁紧了威士忌还在挣扎不休的肩膀。他们用美国牛仔自己的套索绑住了他的胳膊，最后打出的绳结让加拉哈德们都怀疑是否还有再解开的可能性。  
“这算什么？”威士忌的恼羞成怒到了这种时候有了点强撑的味道，他的牙关在情热中发着颤，连上扬的尾音都差点没控制好走了点调子，艾格西趁着这时候又往里捅进一小截。  
哈利给自己找了个足够舒服的姿势，一条腿仍然搭在沙发上，抛光打磨的深色皮鞋在皮质软椅里踩出凹陷。他看不出是乐在其中还是顺水推舟，不过戴着尾戒的那只手不紧不慢地从牛仔蓝的领口向下解开纽扣，威士忌再次骂出声前就把两根手指填进了他的口腔，一直往里摸到臼齿，指节顶住上颚逼得他没法咬合，唾液也很快从嘴角淌出一条透明的细线。  
“稍微往左一点，把你的手腕转过去。”他承认自己是故意的，裹挟着支配者气味的呼吸顺着威士忌的颈侧拂过去，却又把他当成不存在。自始至终哈利只在给艾格西提供指导，语气平和得就像是什么循循善诱的长辈，“他喜欢你这么做。”  
让一位发情期的欧米茄彻底制止自己的生理反应几乎是不可能的事情，还是那句话，气味不会骗人。强压得破碎凌乱的呻吟逃不过哈利的耳朵，那些微妙的升调或是转音从鼻腔里挤出来，腻得人指尖发麻。他的手指上下压住牛仔的舌面，程式化地搅动几次。威士忌的衬衫在挣扎中翻起一侧衣角，露出胯骨微微凸起的线条，他低头看了一眼，便把手指上的水渍尽数抹了上去。

哈利倒是在一开始就注意到了这位牛仔特工的不同，他们一行四人坐在酒馆里时——即便威士忌对面的梅林只是个温和无害的贝塔，但狭小空间里还是结结实实挤进了两位阿尔法，他下意识地拉开了可能范围里的最大距离，后背紧抵住窗台的凸起，一只手隔在他与哈利之间。  
身体的本能似乎连他自己都没有发现，哈利戴上眼镜时往侧边瞥了一眼，威士忌看上去正大大咧咧地坐着，双肘放松地搭上窗台和椅背，但总会无意识地摆弄他的帽檐，挡住双眼的同时也挤进墙壁与沙发的夹角。  
在那几个醉鬼走来挑事之前，他身边缩得远远的美国牛仔只是盯着斜前方的艾格西，而自己的小门徒毫无疑问早就被牵着鼻子走了好几里。哈利不知道这两个人已经歪去了哪一条歧途，但艾格西在雪山顶红着眼圈对自己大吼时，那种至死不休的气势多少还是惊到了他几秒。或许这就是老一辈人的偏见，或许是他自己的有色眼镜，但他的确不信任欧米茄。他们敏感又情绪化，太容易被煽动、太容易出岔子，事实证明他的经验依旧是正确的。  
哈利低头看向现在正被紧箍在怀里的黑发牛仔，他的颧骨爬上不自然的潮红，一路晕到下眼睑的边缘，睫毛不断颤着，看上去像是可怜兮兮地刚哭了一场。他早就不再挣扎，解开一半的牛仔布衬衫下看得见浅色的皮肤，正一起一伏地把前襟弄得更开。  
他用长鞭和套索，他用雕出漂亮花纹的双枪，他的武器在空气中甩出噼啪的爆响或是吐出骇人的电火花，所有目的都是为了把对方隔开距离，以身体为圆心的数米范围里生人勿进——这也太明显了，不是吗？  
所以在你踏进了他的安全区之后，只需要再伸伸手，这位杀伤力惊人的欧米茄就成了你的囊中之物。

哈利的视线继续向下，艾格西金棕色的脑袋埋在张开的两腿之间，从这个角度里看不见他进到了几根手指，不过从威士忌紧贴胸口的颤抖来看，绝对已经收获颇丰。  
虽然亲手养出的小狼狗先前为了一根骨头，竟然能对他龇牙咧嘴地狂吠这点让哈利的自尊心有些受伤，但时不时地，他还是乐意给自己的学生一点甜头。在他允许的情况下。  
“艾格西。”于是他开口了，依旧是贴着威士忌的耳廓，压低的声音像是个亲昵的耳语，果不其然看见两人都是一颤。他手臂下的身体烫得仿佛要从内部融化，顺着体温蒸腾出的甜味几乎到了铺天盖地的程度，即便如他也不得不再次吸气才能说话。  
“用你的舌头。”咬字随着音节一个一个地落上发红的耳廓。哈利听见咕啾的水声，威士忌开始在他怀里呜咽起来。

等到艾格西终于闹够了的时候，威士忌也差不多成了湿漉漉颤抖着的一团混乱。他靠着手指和舌头就射了一次，又很快被撩拨着再次站起来，从膝盖到大腿内侧的线条都在跟着颤抖。  
艾格西紧抵着餐桌的边缘，在黑发牛仔的身上拢下一层阴影的同时也更大幅度地挤开他的双腿，勃起抵住痉挛的褶皱，头部已经试探着把那里淌出的水光抹开，浅压进去一点又抽出来。“哈利。”年轻人只仰头看着自己的导师，睁大眼睛的模样乖巧得如同任何一个模范学生，他的脸颊汗津津的，咬肌随着不自主的吞咽凸显。  
于是哈利点了头。  
艾格西在下一秒便直直撞到了底，威士忌叫得像是被在小腹狠插了一刀，他从案板上猛地弹起来，被哈利捞着脖颈拽回怀里，那声长吟便戛然而止地变成几个惨兮兮的咳呛，没能喘匀气就看着大男孩儿再次挤了进来。囊袋拍上尾骨，肉体相撞的闷响之外还带出了点更加黏糊的水声，有那么一会儿威士忌像是在极力忍耐着不要叫得太过火，但厚重的头部捣上了先前就被刺激得肿起来的那点，从此他再也没能管住自己的声音。  
与他们曾经交过手的欧米茄们不同，那些都是撒些糖霜就能直接端出去当作甜点享用的小尤物，甜蜜又柔软得能挤出水来。而威士忌能抓能咬，现在更像只战败的大猫那样缩着肩膀，汗水从额角滑向下颚，让人没法确定他是不是哭了出来。他呻吟的起调略高，却总被艾格西恶作剧一般不按常规出牌的节奏打断，抽吸与哽咽之后只剩下一点砂质的哑音。  
哈利将手掌覆在颤动的声带上，顺着锁骨的弧线往外摸索，威士忌像是一瞬间回过神他要做什么，本能地蜷起身子反而把领口扯得更开，往前挺立的乳尖立刻被另一只手捏住了。指腹在肩颈交界的肌肉上停了下来，顺着紧绷的轮廓转向背后，轻轻揉起那一小块已经肿起的腺体，偶尔突兀地摁下去。  
黑卷发的牛仔抖得像是拆了线的木偶，而埋在身前的大男孩也被陡然浓郁的气息冲得头昏脑涨，空气里快要凝成实质的甜，张开口喘息时那一点隐约的酒香也附在舌尖上，熏熏然得像是刚灌下一满杯烈酒。他没法冷静思考到底发生了什么，只能愈发卖力地往深处顶戳，未被开拓的肠壁战栗着，又滑又腻裹着充溢的水汽。他掐住牛仔的腰胯，并不在意是不是又留下了一排深粉的指痕，往里翻搅出滴答黏腻的响动时似乎有一股热流顺着柱身淌了出去，液体在深色桌面的反光显得格外扎眼。  
艾格西一副随时会灵魂出窍的模样，被哈利揉了揉汗湿的金发才如梦初醒地抬头。他踮起脚，没在意这个姿势几乎要把可怜的牛仔叠成两半，往自己的导师脸颊上落下几个亲吻，最后一个留在左眼深色的镜片上。威士忌被闷在狭小的空间里，弓着脊背心情不佳地收紧膝盖，被顶得过深时脚趾还是会蜷起来。  
仍然有两根手指留在他左边的乳尖上，往下按出凹陷就能摸到过速的心跳声。哈利配合大男孩儿的频率沿着乳晕绕圈，直到把那一侧揉得肿起，艾格西快要爬到了桌子上，急促的抽插甚至只拔到一半又狠狠撞回去，单纯只为了再榨出点尾音发颤的哀叫。水淋淋的滑腻桌面根本不吃劲，几次下来已经把对方推得快要整个挤进哈利的怀里，于是猴急的年轻人又攥住了牛仔的脚踝，被迫拉长的腰线在桌面拖出一条水痕，被实打实地碾过前列腺时随之拱起的弧线柔韧得不科学。艾格西想起了他挥舞鞭子的模样，受到蛊惑般顺着双腿外侧的线条抚回胯部，那里几乎是一道直上直下的线条，他将手指按着先前留下的痕迹严丝合缝扣了上去。  
除了突然加重的深呼吸，哈利至少从表面看起来冷静自持。但那些缓慢吐出的呼气简直快把卡在临界点的欧米茄逼疯，太多的信息素在脑袋里乱撞，糟糕程度不亚于被子弹抵着太阳穴开了条弹道。哈利并不理会那些听不出完整音节的拒绝，嘴唇附上肿起的腺体轻轻擦过，而对方像是突然被扼住了喉咙，那些嘟囔的抽吸戛然而止。  
艾格西已经整个跪上桌面，耸着肩膀往前探头时仿佛是只热情的小狗，叼着威士忌微张的下唇含进口中，与其是亲吻更类似于咬嚼地去吮那片柔软的肉，甚至滋啾作响地嘬出了声。  
两个阿尔法的呼吸都挤在威士忌的颈边，而哈利还在用舌面描摹腺体的轮廓，牙尖偶尔碰到他的肩膀。“你从来没被标记过吗？”年长的加拉哈德问，并没有期待一个答案。  
他咬了下去，门齿陷进滚烫的皮肉，吸住那一小块直到出现触目惊心的淤红。威士忌眼前发白，战栗得几乎忘了呼吸，但他靠着这个射了出来。

到了最后，他的高潮抽搐得快把身上的大男孩掀翻，疲软的性器却只能吐出一小股稀薄的液体。哈利低头看着这位牛仔，他打理整齐的黑发彻底乱了，额发黏在脸上，后脑毛蓬蓬地翘起讨喜的卷，睫毛被汗液与泪水黏成好几缕，只偶尔才会小幅度地颤一下。威士忌垂着脑袋，早在上一次之前就被翻过了身，解开的套索扔在沙发上，他似乎也没了抢回武器的意愿。  
他看起来迷惘又浪荡，从后颈到尾骨泛出湿淋的水光，横七竖八的牙印吻痕全拜那位阿尔法小狗所赐，只有浅浅的呼吸吹过哈利的衬衣下摆，但隔着布料都能感觉到热得吓人的温度。他的脸颊枕在加拉哈德的大腿上，似乎并不清楚自己正靠着哪里，只在年长些的英国人伸手抚摸他的脑袋时才从鼻腔里挤出点声响，气音裹在腻腻软软的调子里，甚至有了些撒娇的意味。  
哈利解开之前一直扣得好好的皮带，拉下拉链时过分缓慢地拽出一串咔哒的轻响。他将手指插进威士忌柔软的黑发里，指腹按摩着头骨，一点点把打卷的头发梳顺。蜷在腿上的男人又哼了一声，肩膀紧绷的线条逐渐地塌下来。他依然闭着眼睛，却近乎是无意识地张开口，舌尖翘起一点、下唇中央的小凹陷里还能看见聚集的水光。臣服、示弱、热衷肢体接触，就像是他说的，每个欧米茄都有他没法逃避的本能。  
艾格西没个正形地坐在桌子上，双脚踩进沙发里，领带横挂在脖子上，撩着衣摆想让自己凉快些，回头看见这幅景象时惊得好几秒没能闭上自己的嘴。  
“哈利？哇哦。”他愣愣地眨眼，眼睁睁看着属于另一人的性器被喂进那双饱满的嘴唇里，想象中的撕咬扑打变成了温顺的接纳，往外拽出一点就能看见亮盈盈的水光，“那可是杰克。”  
这可是欧米茄。哈利在心里回答，安抚的手掌从后脑滑向颈侧。当这位花孔雀般引人注目的特工最后一层伪装也被打碎、防御被剥离，他就与任何一个沉沦情欲的人别无二致。

“你想带他回英国吗？”哈利转而换了话题，这下艾格西彻底愣住了。  
“你……我，可我们没法骗过那边的特工们。”他结结巴巴地回答，胡乱在身前比了好几个手势，看了看窗外又看向威士忌，几乎没法掩饰地吞咽一口，那股百利酒的奶油甜味还是能让他口干舌燥。  
“但你想让他就这么回去吗？”  
“不想。”这次的回答倒是斩钉截铁。  
哈利用完好的那只眼睛盯着他，表情无奈又宠溺得似乎在教导一个总不开窍的孩子。  
“编造一个足够无法挽回的死法。”他的视线偏向厨房里的绞肉机，小幅度地歪歪头，“动用你的想象力，艾格西。”

 

FIN.

——————————————————————  
所以下回分解就是龙舌兰西装革履地来英国讨媳妇儿了。（别信


End file.
